Doctor's Orders
by LadybugGirl7068
Summary: Nico was sick of it. This new kid's attitude needed a serious adjustment. He just didn't think he'd be the one adjusting it. In which Nico decides enough is enough when a bully hurts Leo. No Leo/Nico. Yes Nico/Will.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo didn't die, no Calypso.**

 **Disclaimer: Ha. No.**

Nico was having a good day. So far, anyway.

The birds were singing, the kids were laughing, and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the trees around him. As good as all that was, there were better things. Like:

No one had tried to talk to him all morning. No one had tried to make him participate in the camp activities. And no one had come bursting into his cabin uninvited.

Not that he was there now, but it was the principle of it.

The only bad thing about today was that Will had to go help a satyr find a baby pegasus. Pegasi didn't really like the son of Hades, so Nico stayed behind, even though Will protested.

Now he was sitting on a bench outside the pavillion, eating lunch. Or, picking at it.

It had been months since the fight with Gaia, and everyone was back in good spirits.

Mostly eveyone. There was some new kid from the Aries cabin, Johnothon, who thought he was all that and more. Annoying. Especially when he took out his insecurities on other campers. Just last week, he'd convinced two twelve year olds to go into the forrest alone, beat up a Hermes kid for bumping into him, and harrased an Aphrodite girl for pictures.

Frankly, Nico was getting tired of it. Just because John was bigger than everyone, he thought he could do whatever he wanted. Some of the other campers had called him out on being a jerk, but he just waved them off like he was used to it. Even Chiron and Clarisse hadn't been able to punish him enough.

All of these things added together made John one big asshole. Which may have been what set Nico off.

Leo Valdez. Nico had never really gotten to know the kid, even when they were all living on the same boat. To Nico, he was just some loudmouthed smartass who liked attention. But he never hurt anyone. He generally kept to himself, and never went looking for trouble.

And now the latino was approaching the pavillion, no doubt for food.

He'd been in the bunker for an entire week, and Nico never thought he'd see a tired Leo. Someone must've been bringing him some form of nutrition during that time, because he was no scrawnier than before.

Leo had just gotten his food, a burrito, and was already heading back in the direction of the bunker. He passed Nico and gave him a smile and a nod. Nico didn't smile, but he nodded back.

That's when John showed up. He came out of nowhere and put a large hand on Leo's chest.

"Where do you think you're going pipsqueak?" He sneered. Nico hoped Leo wouldn't open his mouth and say something stupid.

"Your mom's house. We have something special planned tonight." Leo smirked.

Oh for gods sake.

Johnothon's sneer turned into a scowl. "I'd say the same back to you, but you don't have a mom, do you?"

Leo's smirk dissolved.

"In fact, word is that she's dead because of you," He went on.

Leo couldn't look him in the face anymore. He pushed off the hand on his chest half-heartedly and tried to go around the mountain of a boy.

Johnothon wasn't having it. In one swift move, he had Leo pinned against a nearby tree, his hand back on Leo's chest.

Leo's burrito lay in the dirt, and John stepped on it for emphasis. "What? Leaving so soon? I was just getting started."

A solid punch landed and Leo's head went sideways. He kept it there, not moving an inch.

"Hey!" Nico had had enough. He stood up, food forgotten. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Johnothon lowered his hand, which was poised to make another strike at Leo. "Well, lookee here. Goth boy _does_ talk! Why don't you just wait your turn, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Stop it. We both know you're just doing this for attention. Newsflash, your dad doesn't care if you pick on everyone. You can't even hold a sword correctly."

John dropped his hold on Leo, who just stared in shock. "You're the fag, aren't you? Yeah, I seen you and Sunshine boy around camp together. Couple a' fags."

"Don't call him that! He deserves more than having to listen to shit from you!" Leo yelled at John.

John's face twisted into a contorted smile. Before Nico had time to blink, the giant mass twisted around and punched Leo again, this time just above his chest. There was a loud snapping sound and Leo cried out and fell against the tree, gasping.

Nico saw red. There was a deep pull in his chest and he went with it.

Bone hands clawed their way up from the earth around Nico. Shadows dripped from his sword that hung at his side.

By this time, people began to notice what was going on outside. They stood from a distance, watching in shock, but no one made a move to stop him.

"What'r... What's this!?" John backed up only to fall backwards over a skeleton halfway out of the ground.

John screamed and tried to run, but the skeleton held his ankle, and more surrounded him, holding him down by his shoulders.

Nico started a slow walk towards the panicing boy. "You hurt, pick on, make fun of, or even _look_ at someone the wrong way again, and I swear to Hades I will come after you. And next time, I just _might_ let the dead take you."

John nodded uncontrollably, eyes wide in fear. The skeletons released him and stalked back to their respective graves. John was running away before he even got up.

Nico turned his attention to Leo. "Hey. You okay?"

Leo's eyes were borderline glazed. "Peachy. You know, I came out here to have a good time and honestly I'm just feeling so attacked right now." He tried to laugh at his own joke but a wince cut it off.

Nico looked closely at where John had punched him. "Well, bad news is you have a broken rib, good news it's only one rib."

Leo nodded and grit his teeth. "How about my precious face? I kinda need that."

Nico glanced at the bruise blossoming on his cheek. "Just a bruise," He smirked. "I think its improved to be honest."

Leo feigned shock and opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth ran out of the pavillion to meet them.

Piper went in for a hug at Nico, and he stiffened through it. "Thank you so much! We didn't even know what was going on, and no one would move to let us through-"

"It's fine, really." Nico pushed her away softly. "It was just-"

"The right thing to do." Percy finished. "You're a great person, you know that Nico?"

Nico blushed. "Really, stop. Geez, all this attention, you'd think I was the one with a broken rib."

"Nope, that'd be me!" Leo piped up. "And not that I'm ungrateful or anything- because I am really grateful- but can I please get some medical attention?"

Annabeth knelt down by Leo. "Fractured rib. Let's get you to the infirmary."

Jason helped Leo up by his shoulders. "I'm sorry this happened in the first place, we should've taken care of that jerk the first time he did something wrong."

Leo smiled. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. Nico's got this thing under control."

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"So, to the infirmary? This is starting to hurt."

"Yeah. Come on Jason, we'll get him there." Piper said. She and Jason walked on either side of him in that direction.

"And we had better round up these people before they freak. Not everyday something like this happens. It's usually Percy we expect it from." Annabeth laughed. "But you did good Nico. Thanks."

Nico only nodded, leaving the two of them to calm everyone down. But he'd used his powers, even if it was for a good cause. Maybe Will shouldn't know about this... 

When Will returned that night, he asked Nico if anything interesting happened that day.

"Nope, just another boring day of camp." 

A week later, Nico walked into the trainig arena because Chiron had forced him to. Percy was talking to Will.

' _Uh oh.'_

Will looked around and caught sight of Nico.

"Nico! What part of doctor's orders do you not understand!"


	2. Chapter 2

**:D So many ideas from those of you who reviewed! Why not make more from this?**

 **Disclaimer: I'm trying, okay? But no. No I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

"Piper!"

The door to the Aphrodite cabin burst open, revealing a very angry Clarisse. Piper looked up from her book, confused. She hadn't done anything to the Ares cabin, if anything, the Stoll brothers should be the angry ones. She'd helped Percy and Leo prank them last week.

"Clarisse? What are you doing here? I swear, whatever it is, Percy framed me!"

Clarisse grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her out of her cabin. "Whoa! Hey, not that I don't love being man-handled, but I have-"

"It's about something else." Piper could tell it was serious by the way Clarisse's voice dropped down to a whisper.

"Is something wrong?" Piper asked, worry in her eyes.

"No-yes-not anymore, really, but yes." They began walking in the direction of Thalia's tree as they talked.

Piper waited for her to continue.

Clarisse sighed. "It's about that Johnothon kid. Why didn't you tell me he asked Sarah for pictures? I had to find out from _Drew_ for crying out loud. Normally I just zone out when she's talking to me, but when she mentioned John, my interest spiked. Now, I don't have the whole story, because I'd rather hear it from you than from a drag queen. So, what happened?"

Piper looked at the ground and stopped walking. "Sarah didn't want too many people to know. But, now that it's hit every cabin in the camp... John came up to her after dinner one night, cornered her against the wall. You know how quiet she is, none of us noticed until we found her crying on a bench."

Clarisse clenched her fist.

Piper continued. "She told us he'd said that a little bird told him she was the one to go to if he wanted 'a little extra on the side.' Then he demanded she Iris-message him that night when she was in the shower. Sarah said no, of course, but he didn't like that. He called her names and shoved her into the wall, then left. That's all we know."

"I swear," Clarisse started, "I'm going to kill that kid. If Nico hadn't already dealt with him, I'd be running him through with a sword."

Piper nodded. "He's hurt too many people to get away with what he has. First the two boys from Apollo, then the Hermes kid and Sarah, and now Leo? He needs to pay. But maybe not in the way you're thinking of." Piper's face lit up. "I have a plan. But we need a few people to help."

Clarisse smiled mischievously. "I like the way you think, Beauty Queen. I'm in."

* * *

Percy was just finishing up on his castle of cards when his door flew open. "No no no no no!"

His castle went tumbling down, all cards now on the floor. He made an anguished cry and looked at his intruders with disbelief and shock.

"Clarisse!" He whined, "That took me two hours! I'll never win that bet now!"

Piper stepped out from behind the smirking girl. "Sorry, Percy, but we need your help."

He banged his face on the desk. "Sure, sure, not like I had anything I was doing." Came a muffled reply. Looking back up, he said, "Okay. I don't know what it is, and I don't care. Anything that makes you two work together and have Clarisse actually seek out my company has to be good."

Clarisse sneered. Percy smiled wide.

* * *

Leo was banging away on a sheet of metal. Festus wasn't going to upgrade himself, and after being forbidden by practically everyone from even lifting a glass of water until he was healed, it was good to be back.

Festus had gone for a walk earlier through one of the tunnels that led outside, and could be back any minute. Buford was steaming along, bringing tools closer to Leo's hands when he needed them.

"Screwdriver." Leo requested. Buford didn't move. "Screwdriver." He repeated. Buford started running as fast as his table legs would carry him.

"Nooo!" Leo chased after him down the tunnel Festus had left from. The last time Buford ran away, Leo almost blew up half the woods. On accident, but still.

"Buford!" The tunnel was starting to get dark. Only Festus could find his way around in this place, and even though Leo had mapped a great deal of the tunnels, there were still many to be explored.

Leo lit his hands on fire as he ran. "Buford! Come on, buddy! I threw out the Windex! Only Lemon Pledge! I swear!"

The clanking got louder. Leo was finally catching up. At least, he thought he was, until Buford came running at him full steam ahead. Leo barely had time to move as the table barreled past him.

"What the- Oh no."

A distant rumbling could be heard. Leo recognized that sound. It was the sound of a giant mechanical dragon running at full speed.

Which is what Leo ran in the opposite direction of.

He could hear the individual galloping steps behind him now. The light was just up ahead, if he could make it...

He burst into the workshop and dove to the side, just barely missing being trampled.

Festus ran a couple victory laps before coming to a stop in front of Leo, who was laying down, hands over his eyes.

"Seriously, buddy. You gotta stop doing that. Scared the shi-" Someone tapped his shoulder. He lifted his arms just enough to see.

Piper's face came into view. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would do that."

Leo blinked and put his arms back down. "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no- Ack!"

He was pulled up by his suspenders. "I surrender!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Listen, sorry your dragon almost killed you. Now will you help us or not?"

Leo pushed her hands away slowly. "Depends... Who's 'we'?"

Piper stepped forward. "We want to get John back for what he did. Clarisse, Percy, and I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Leo cut her off. "Back for... Me? 'Cuz I don't really do that whole 'revenge' thing, my mom always said-"

"Not for you, Valdez. For Sarah." Clarisse clarified.

"Ohhh. Why? What's he done?"

Piper realized he'd been in the bunker that entire week. "He asked her for pictures. He beat up a Hermes kid. And he got two boys from Apollo lost in the woods."

"Say no more. I'm in."

Percy came around from the other side of Festus.

Leo gave him a look. "Dude, where have you been? You don't look so good."

Percy held his stomach. "I can battle Titans and Gods, ride Hippocampi like it's nothing, but you," He pointed at Festus. "Are Hades himself. That is the worst ride I have ever been on."

Leo blinked. "You rode him? Through a tunnel?"

"Yeah," Piper piped up. "We had to get in somehow. I told him you were in trouble and we had to see you immediately. We climbed on and he took off like a shot."

Leo nodded. "Next time, use the doorbell." He walked away to open the bunker's door.

"The doorbell!?" Percy yelled.

* * *

Nico sat next to Will in the infirmary. Target practice gone wrong, Nico guessed. A pretty good guess, judging by the arrow in the poor guy's leg.

"Psst."

Nico looked around. No one. Must have been his imagination.

"Psst."

Again? Imagination was out of the question, then. Someone close by...

"Psst!"

"Oh for crying out loud. Nico, I love you. I do. Very much. But please, for the love of gods, tell them to be quiet." Will pleaded.

"I don't even know who it is!" Nico defended.

Piper peeked her head through the bottom of the tent. "Heh heh, sorry about that. Uh, Nico? We need you."

Nico glanced at Will questionably.

"I AM IN PAIN." Yelled the guy on the table.

Will tried to calm him down. "It's okay, Nico, I'll be fine. But no using your powers. I mean it."

"I'm fine, it's been months since-"

"Dububup. I don't want to hear it. Doctor's orders."

Nico groaned. "Fine."

Piper, Clarisse, Percy, and Leo were waiting for him when he left the tent.

"Oh look at that. One more member and we would have just enough for a game of pin the bee on the badger."

"AND BE NICE!" Will yelled from inside the tent.

"I AM BEING NICE. THIS IS HOW I NICE." Nico yelled back.

"Maybe we should take this back to my cabin," Percy suggested.

"Whatever. I'm just here for the food." Said Leo.

Nico rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into.

* * *

 **I would like to thank Melancholy's Sunshine for giving me the idea and inspiration to write more on this. I updated as soon as I could, and next chapter is being worked on.  
**


End file.
